


Many Are Those Who Wander in Sin

by Dynamitecoco_puff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Grey Warden - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, Mage, Prison, Prompt Fic, Templar - Freeform, Val Royeaux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamitecoco_puff/pseuds/Dynamitecoco_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fic. "I had to see you again" </p><p>Blackwall sits in the Val Royeaux prison, awaiting the Inquisitor to arrive with her decision. Will he live? Will he be executed? Maker, he just had to see her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Are Those Who Wander in Sin

Dezi’s silver eyes were like bright flashes of lightning that struck Blackwall’s haggard face. His hair hung shaggy over his face, the hairs on his beard straggled like the hairs that curled above his shaft, and the bags underneath his eyes were dark. He smelt filthy, and his clothes were a little looser on his body.

For a prison in Val Royeaux, it looked like his stay was harder than she thought. A prison is a prison no matter how pompous its people are, it seemed.

He kneeled on his knees, and she stood, looking down at him. He leveled his gaze at her knees, “Lady Treve-”

“It’s  _Inquisitor_ to you now,” She snapped,  “You’ve lost the right to address me as otherwise seven days ago, Blackwall. Or is it Thom now?” Her voice was ice. Like sharp, cold icicles readying to pierce down on the man.

She called him Gordon, back then. He enjoyed the look of her tasting the name for the first time after he revealed it to her. He  _loved_ the sound of it when she withered beneath him, coming again and again before finally releasing himself…but now it was back to ‘Blackwall’, and she spat it out like poison.

“It’s Blackwall, Inquisitor,” He made no movements, shown no emotion. He just stared ahead with wary eyes.

Dezi scoffed and narrowed her eyes. Her breathing stayed even and didn’t  let any sign of weakness…or hurt through. Maker she still loved him, and she hated him for it. Blackwall was the only man she let in, he was the only man she truly loved. He worshiped her, and when they made love he looked at her like she were a delicate flower.

Dezi felt like a fool.

“What will you have of me, Inquisitor?” His voice small and soft. Blackwall dragged his view to her face, seeing it for the first time since her arrival. Maker, he just  _had_ to see her again. Even though her expression was that of animosity, as he deserved, she was beautiful.  

Their eyes met for a split second, and Dezi turned away. She held her hands behind her, like a commander would. Tears burned her eyes and she wouldn’t _dare_ allow them to fall.

“You will be brought back to Skyhold to be judged,” she stated.

Dezi felt the tension in the room deescalate. Blackwall slightly slumped his shoulders, a quiet sigh parted his lips.

“La-Inquisitor…thank you, I-” 

“ _Don’t_  thank me yet.”

Dezi walked towards the exit, her steps slow yet power exuded from her frame. She reached for the latch, and began to pull it.

“I love you,” His voice was barely a whisper but in the chamber it felt like a loud declaration.

Dezi clenched her jaw, knowing it would ache later, and swung open the door and let it slam behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and gave herself a moment to finally release the tears she held back. 

Gaining composure she opened her eyes to a blurry Cullen standing in the corner. She wiped her tears and nodded at him, “To Skyhold.”

Cullen’s feathered cape flowed behind him as he stepped closer to her. He lay a hand on her shoulder, a firm grip showing sympathy. It was the only intimate touch they shared as a mage and ex-Templar. The lines in his forehead creased with worry, but he didn’t say a word about it to her. He only dipped his head in return.

“To Skyhold.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Dezi is with Blackwall, instead of Josephine. Maybe someday down the road I'll write some more of this.


End file.
